User talk:72.95.91.85
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Squad page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DRY (Talk) 22:08, 17 April 2010 hey dude DUDE, are you trying to get on sparthawgs badside, he is like teddy rosevelt carrying around fdr and stephen hawking on his back, a voltron of awesome, dont do something seeminglywith the intention to piss him off. ralok 18:15, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :Too late ralok becuase he probably already has. Lancer1289 18:21, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Developer Confirmation First if you would read the style guide, because it is clear you haven't, it says that before chaning a reference to "it is a reference" or something along those lines, we need confirmation from BioWare. The Artemis Tau cluster is one that is completely obvious because whatelse could they be named after. We had a huge discussion about refrerences on the statue from Kasumi's loyalty mission, and it is likely without confirmation. We have a low tolerance for speculation here, and it is LIKELY until we have confirmation. Don't like it, then leave. Lancer1289 18:20, April 23, 2010 (UTC) : The four systems in the Artamus Tau cluster are named for four Greek City States.There is no logical other thing they could be referenceing. There are plenty of other uses for Loki, Fernus, and Ymir so it is again LIKELY until we have confirmation. Lancer1289 19:39, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :: Your logic is so incredibly flawed. The Artemis Tau doesn't need that because it is "obvious"? The LOKI, FENRIS, and YMIR are "obvious" to me, and without doubt everyone else who has ever hear of Norse mythology. What else could these three mechs be named after? I'll tell you, there are lots of places called Athens, Macedon, Knossos, etc, so to say that those do not need a likely and that this does is ridiculous. 19:40, April 23, 2010 (UTC) : Listen, I would agree with you if there was no pattern present. If it was just a "LOKI" mech, and no others, it would be "likely". But the fact that there are three connected devices that all bear the name of Norse figures of myth smells of a pattern. You said it yourself, the Artemis Tau systems are a pattern, and as such are, "obvious". So do these three things. 19:44, April 23, 2010 (UTC) ::: (edit confilct)Look at the Loki, Fernis, and Ymir on Wikipedia, under the disambiguation page there are a lot more listings than for the places in Artemus Tau. All the places in Artemus Tau have Greek names and can be traced to Ancient Greece. Your logic is flawed because Loki can also be refering to the Loki Rocket. Just becuase it is obvious to you doesn't mean it gets put into an aticle. Again you don't like the policy then leave. Lancer1289 19:51, April 23, 2010 (UTC) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sparta_%28rocket%29 Sparta could be referring to Sparta rocket. Loki Rocket was named after Loki, just as the Sparta rocket was named after Sparta. I want to know why it is that you do not want to see the obvious pattern here. Type in Loki, then Fenris, then Ymir, and you get three figures in Norse mythology. Is there any more undeniable evidence than this? : Spart just commented on this below, we have a style guide for a reason because clusters/systems/planets/moons do follow a theme. Basiaclly until we have confirmation we can't do anything on any other articles. Either the rules apply or they don't. Lancer1289 20:02, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :::That is where changing rules comes in, my friend. 20:05, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Thank You! I just wanted to thank you for the lovely compliment you paid me recently. You stated in an edit summary that "I bet the rules were written by someone who had common sense". As one of the people who wrote most of the rules of the site, that would be me! And I do like to think that I possess common sense, which is actually fairly uncommon these days. So again, thanks for the lovely compliment, even though you delivered it while violating site policy. SpartHawg948 19:27, April 23, 2010 (UTC) ::You really have an issue with life, don't you? When writing those rules, one must realize that there are always exceptions. If there was absolutely no rule breaking, nothing would change. Illegal things are what make the world go round, and by that I mean revolt, protesting, and the like, not lowlife drug pushers. A person with commonsense would realize this, and that was the point I was making. And please, I don't appreciate your sarcasm. 19:38, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :::And you seem to have an issue with policy. If we let the rules slide once then it is open door policy on the trivia sections. you are the one without common sence beucase if we allow that, then people would make references to just about anything. Also rules are changed ususally not by breaking them, but usually by when they become outdated or have no use. And the last time I checked, drug pushing is illegal in the United States. Again you don't like the policy then leave. Lancer1289 19:42, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Hey, as I've made clear time and again on this site, either the rules always apply, or the rules never apply. As for your statement that illegal things make the world go round, I don't know where you live, but here in the United States protesting is perfectly legal. And our Constitution was specifically written to allow the people to stay armed, with the Founding Fathers advocating revolution to overthrow the new government if it became too corrupt. Hardly 'illegal things'. If you have an issue with the rules, bring it up on the relevant talk pages. It may seem slightly hypocritical, but we do have a different standard for clusters than we do for systems, planets, and for people and things (like mechs). Of you don't like this, make your case on a talk page. Likely, if any change is made it'll just be to mandate the use of 'likely' for clusters as well. Finally, while you don't appreciate my sarcasm, I didn't appreciate your insult, as the clear implication was that the person who wrote the rules has common sense, unlike myself. In that case, sarcasm was the nicest way I could have responded. SpartHawg948 19:45, April 23, 2010 (UTC) No, that is not what I meant. Please don't infer bad sentiment from my remarks. I am simply stating that when the laws are made, the lawmaker should realize that there are exceptions. You yourself said this, in regards to the clusters. You seem like you are just looking for a confrontation, no offense. When the US revolted agains the British Empire, we broke the law. When Nelson Mandela started to protest against Apartheid, he broke the law. When people ferried slaves north from the south, they broke the law. And these were all wrong things that shouldn't have happened, right?.... 19:50, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :Of course not. But, as I pointed out, you said that illegal acts make the world go round. You didn't say that illegal acts underpinned great moments in history. And given that protesting is not illegal, your point was therefor, from a logical standpoint, unsound. I am not looking for a confrontation, I am looking to uphold site policy. Again, I come at it from a position that the rules always apply or they never do. Simple. Finally, I never said that clusters are an exception to the rule. Clusters fall under a seperate set of rules from systems, planets, people, things, etc. They're covered under different sections of the MoS. SpartHawg948 19:54, April 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Read the style guide becuase we do have seperate rules for that. As to the rules apply or they don't, I don't know how many times that came up and it is true, either they apply all the time or they don't. Lancer1289 19:59, April 23, 2010 (UTC) ::By protesting, I meant standing against the current laws, not getting a "permmision slip and peacefully waving signs around". Nelson Mandela, again. And I wonder why whoever wrote the rules decided to make clusters different from others? That itself seems illogical to me. I have an idea as to why, though. That is because there is greater tendency for pattern in the clusters and systems. Here, you can clearly see a pattern. So why should the rules not apply to this? OH, and Lancer, I don't need you to tell me what SpartHawg already has 20:02, April 23, 2010 (UTC) And picketing and marching and rallying against the current laws isn't protesting? Please! It's the bread and butter of protesting. It's the essence of 'standing against the current laws'! It's how the majority of the civil rights and womens suffrage movements were carried out. Now who is being illogical? If you rule that out, all you're left with is the extremes like hunger striking and terrorism. Permission slips and signs indeed! You need to figure out what you're talking about, because frankly, you aren't making that great a case for your point. SpartHawg948 20:05, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Maybe in the United States, and modern Western world. That is because we have grown as a society. I know that that is how protesting should work, but many great things were achieved by people who protested against their govenrment, and were breaking the law in the process. That is enough about this thing though, if you want to spend like 20 posts picking apart what may have been a bad choice of words, go ahead. I am not too good in communicating over just words, I find people misunderstand what I mean too much. Not without reason, I don't doubt. I am saying, why can't we change the rules to accomodate these three references? If you look at this from my perspective, one without such a "rules always come first" policy, you will see why I have issue. If changing them with the rules as they are currently will be breaking the rules, then the rules should be changed. I want you to look at my point from a nonbiased perspective - see if there is a pattern in the LOKI, FENRIS, and YMIR stuff. 20:11, April 23, 2010 (UTC)